User blog:Hermione524/The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley Chapter Five
With the Third Wizarding War on the horizon, one of my best friends in the hospital wing, and who knows what up ahead, I knew what I had to do - ask my mum for advice. So, by Floo Powder, I got myself to my Mum and Dad's house (or at least I got my head there) and I saw one of the people who I least expected to see. "JAMES?!?!" I asked incredulously. "What are you doing in my mum and dad's house?!?!" He just grinned tauntingly, and I doubted that he would talk at all on that subject. "So why are you making house calls at almost midnight, Rosie?" he asked, his tone of voice still teasing. "Do you need help setting up a prank? It's about time. Are you going to release boggarts into the Great Hall or blow up a toilet? I must admit, those are the two highlights of my career..." I rolled my eyes. "James, I am not setting up a prank. I came to ask Mum for advice on something. So if you don't mind, I think that I'm going to talk to her instead. And by the way, DON'T call me Rosie." James grinned. "Sorry, no can do." "What do you mean, no can do?" I demandede. "This is their house, you know." "Yes, this is their house, but they've gone on vacation for a while, so I'm house-sitting. So, why don't you just ask me for advice instead? Because your Mum could hardly help you figure out how to blow up a toilet." I sighed. "James, as I have told you, I amm not setting up a prank. This is serious." I took a deep breath. "The Third Wizarding War has started, OK? And I really need advice from somebody who will take this seriously." James grinned yet again. "Sorry, Rosie, but it'll take a lot more than that to make a prank that'll surprise me." "JAMES, THIS ISN'T A PRANK!!!" I decided not to comment on the Rosie part. I knew that he was just doing that to annoy me, and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that it bugged me to no end. A bit more calmly, I continued, "James, this seventh year Slytherin boy was shooting curses everywhere, including the Dark Mark, right after he aimed a curse at Rihanna. She just crumpled onto the floor." James leaned forward. All looks of mischief in his eyes were gone. "Is she OK?" he asked, concerned. Now it was my turn to grin. "James Sirius Potter, if I didn't know better, I'd say you fancied her." there was a pause, in which he stuttered, trying to say something, but in the end, his face just turned a bright shade of red. I said, "If you must know, you were all that she could talk about on the Hogwarts Express." James said, "How long?" And I knew exactly what he was asking. "Fifth year." I said simply, and then started to leave. As I was pulling my head back into the girls' dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower, I could have sworn that I heard him cheer. Category:Blog posts